


here and now (and forever)

by swancharmings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 8x16, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: Picks up right where 8x16 left off. One-shot.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	here and now (and forever)

Donna’s  _ all over him _ , the heat between her legs driving him insane as her leg locks around his thigh, pushes his hips closer and he’s rock hard, grinding into her and he’ll surely come in his pants if she keeps going, keeps pulling at his hair and panting in his ear —

— she drags him toward the bedroom, and if he wasn’t overstimulated before, he sure as hell is now, from the way Donna looks like she wants to devour him.

(And he knows — from prior experience — that she will.)

Donna clutches at his shoulders before he has time to react and recaptures his lips, seeking him out like a ship to the shore, her hand slipping between their bodies to cup and squeeze his erection and suck on his neck and —

— he comes, and it’s quick and exhilarating and embarrassing as hell. Donna makes a noise of surprise in her throat, still rubbing him through the aftershocks, over the dark wet stain on his pants that are officially ruined but  _ god _ he doesn’t even care, not nearly as much as he cares about how good she just made him feel, and also — how good he wants to make  _ her _ feel.

“Jesus fuck. Donna. I’m —“

“Don’t say sorry,” she breathes, “I almost came in the hallway.”

He swears he’s half-hard again.

“C’mere,” she whispers, guides him by both hands into her dim bedroom and pulls him on top of her so fast he worries he’s crushed her. But then her heels dig into his lower back and she’s trying to push his pants off his hips and he presses against her more fully, palming her breast and relishing in her whimper.

“Harvey —“ she chokes against his neck. “Pants. Off.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Throws them god-knows-where behind him while Donna makes quick work of her own. “Ruined now anyway,” he grunts as he attacks her lips again, dragging his own down her jugular to the valley between her breasts, her heartbeat thrumming against his cheek while he bites a nipple through the silk.

The straps of her camisole are pushed from her shoulders before he can blink. There’s her bare chest, gorgeous as ever and yeah, he’s back at full mast, especially when he notices the rosy mark on her left breast, evidence of his attention.

“Donna,” he sighs wistfully. He’s unable to get much more out, though, as her lithe hand plunges under the waistband of his boxers and strokes him hard.

“Want you,” she nearly whines, “ _ now _ .”

There is a lot — a  _ lot _ — he wants to do to her first that he’s wary to rush this. But one look at her, flushed and mussed and kissed and mirroring his own hungry, besotted look that he’s not going to wait another second.

Donna pulls his head down to give him a full kiss. “We have time,” she mumbles into his mouth, like she read his mind, and it’s more than a reassurance; it’s a promise.

He blinks slowly, taking in every line on her face — every new freckle, every wispy hair stuck to her forehead, the concentration as her hands fumble with his shirt buttons impatiently, tugging the fabric off his shoulders. Harvey chuckles at her fervor, sheds his shirt and boxers while Donna flings her camisole and the comforter off to the side, spreading her legs as she takes hold of his cock and drags it up her slit. She’s hot and wet and fucking perfect, driving him mad as she teases herself and god, even her hand on him is overly stimulating right now. He separates her grip from his shaft, and she pouts a little until he slips the head inside her, just nestled there, and now it’s her turn to gasp and writhe until he finally sheathes himself in her heat, both of them groaning in unison while she claws at his back. He wets the pads of his fingers and circles her nipple, proud when she gives a little cry, arching her chest further into his hands as he pounds into her.

She lets out a noise between a scream and a moan as she comes and he wants to hear it for the rest of his life.

It doesn’t take more than a few heavy thrusts before he’s following her down, jerking inside her as her hips roll, coaxing him through his orgasm.

He manages to fall to the side of her, nose crushed in her sweet-smelling pillow and her heart thumping under his arm.

Standing on her threshold, he had relaxed visibly the second she swung open the door, shedding imaginary weight — he was tired, so tired, of hiding, of pretending, when all he wanted was her. Nothing had ever felt so freeing.

Except for this.

“Harvey.”

The sound of his name brings him back to her as her lips graze his ear.  _ Donna. _

“Donna,” he answers aloud, and tears prick in the corners of his eyes against his will.  _ Goddamn it. _ He shifts his face into the pillow, tries to wipe them away and get a grip until her palm caresses his cheek, turning him to look at her, right into her own tear-filled eyes.

“I know.”

Then he’s kissing her again, less hungrily, less like the world is ending and more like it’s just beginning. Gentle exploration, petting her soft skin, her silky hair, framing her curves. Her lips feel divine; an elixir, denied for so long,  _ too  _ long.

He’s exhausted, and so is she, but they can’t get enough. Touching and tasting. All the five senses, really, because she’s just so damn incredible he wants to experience all of her. Kissing a patch of skin that he missed in their earlier frenzy; relearning the sensitive spots behind her ear, under her jaw, on her hipbone while she squirms under him; drawing constellations with his tongue on her chest.

She leans down to nuzzle his nose and his chest constricts.

That feeling — he finally accepts its name.

_ Love. _

_ I love you, Donna,  _ he tells her with his lips, his tongue, mapping every inch of her skin;  _ I love you _ , he says as he parts her folds, still wet with their lovemaking and slides into her blissful heat;  _ I love you,  _ as their bodies connect for the second time that night, hips bumping hips, moans and sighs and gentle, knowing gazes.

He fills her up, traces her face with his eyes and his hands and his heart as he starts to move. This time slowly, sensually, gliding in and out in a maddening pace, pulsing inside her as she clenches around him. Harvey finds himself entranced by the sight of his glistening shaft emerging from her depths only to sink back in again, a tender give and take.

All the while Donna is staring at him, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, rosy red lips swollen from his kisses.

He’s not normally one to take it slow. He’d rather chase release, pumping hard, kneading a breast or two and get lost in the motions.

With Donna, it’s different.

The pleasure is different; it’s  _ better _ ; her arms loop around his neck and scratch at his hair as she meets him thrust for thrust, each one better than the last, more full, more complete; watching her chest flush and her eyes roll back when he changes the angle just slightly; he can tell she’s close again, biting her lip, and so he sits back on his haunches and cuddles her to him so she can grind on his lap — and if he thought they were close  _ before _ , bodies joined and moving in tandem, that has nothing on this. Nothing on the quiet sounds she’s expelling that he can  _ feel _ as much as  _ hear _ , nothing on the tightness of her walls as she moves up and down his length, nothing on the intimate feeling of their bellies brushing together with each breath, each thrust. Donna dives up to rub her soaking sex on the head of his cock that’s when he loses it, the second she sinks back down he’s gone, groaning into her neck while she pants through her own release.

Of course, he’s not done. It’s been years since he tasted her, and waiting another second seems too much to bear. Harvey lowers her back down to the mattress, sliding between her legs and giving her one slow, long lick and Donna keens, still sensitive from her orgasm that it’s just on the right side of pain, the direct pressure on her clit, and then he’s peppering kisses along her mound, her inner thighs, her outer lips before his tongue dips into her heat, lapping at her, moving to briefly suck on the hard nub before smoothing his tongue there, then back in between her,  _ in _ her, and lather, rinse, repeat.

All until she’s got her thighs closed around his head, bucking into his mouth and he loves this about her; she knows what she wants and she’s not afraid to ask for it.  _ The other time _ flits through his brain, her whipped-cream covered sex over his face like the best dessert ever.

He flicks her clit, deliberately teasing until she grits out  _ Harvey _ and he sucks the bud between his lips before flattening his tongue and placing several open-mouthed kisses there in succession as she screams ( _ again _ ) and thrashes against his face.

Once he’s sure she’s satisfied, he climbs back up the bed to lie next to her. Donna’s toes flex and curl and he can’t contain his stupid grin.

“You can be smug,” she comments, eyes still closed.  _ How the fuck does she do that? _ “You’ve earned it.”

His grin widens and he presses a sloppy kiss to her shoulder.

After a moment, after they catch their breath, Donna turns to rest her forehead against his. She’s pensive and passive and he sees the question forming on her lips before she can ask it.

“After the hearing...” he starts, voice hoarse, and she traces the moles above his brow, coaxing yet patient.

Harvey swallows. “I just... I looked around... and you weren’t there.”

She says nothing, and Harvey wonders if he should say more, but words fail him — don’t they always — and dread starts to pool in his stomach like a plague.

Until Donna leans in to kiss him, warm and sweet, tugging on his bottom lip. He opens them in invitation, and their tongues reacquaint for a minute, loving each other in their own special language.

He feels lighter, somehow, when she pulls away and curls her hand around his heart.

“I’m here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always said I would never try to write 8x16 since I didn’t think I could do it justice (I still don’t — what they have and felt that night is too powerful to be captured), but Karina prompted me ages ago and after recently (read: always) crying about that scene... I started writing this and couldn’t stop. So here it is.
> 
> Thank you as always to Heather and Alyssa, the most wonderful betas, for lifting me up with this (and everything), and thank you Karina for your support, always.


End file.
